


Femme fatale

by malurette



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Gen, One Shot, i hate tagging in this fandom, questioning morals
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On dit de Mystique qu'elle n'a pas de morale ; aussi loin que ça la concerne, c'est faux : elle a la sienne propre, juste différente de la majorité. Et justement, ce que la majorité pense, elle n'en a rien à faire, et ce à l'amour comme à la guerre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Femme fatale

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Femme fatale  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse (comics)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** ‘Mystique’ Raven Darkhölme ; mention de Mystique/Destiny et Mystique/Forge passés, possibilité de Mystique/Val Cooper  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/jeux avec la morale  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Notes :** _j’espère_ que ma vision de Mystique dans cette fic était à peu près à jour au moment où je l’ai écrite ; apparemment depuis on lui a retconné sur la tronche des trucs qui ne me plaisent pas  (Wolverine _sérieusement_ ? WTF??) mais tant pis, on n’a qu’à faire sans.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « sans foi ni loi » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (10 mars ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Raven Darkhölme a fréquenté plus d’hommes que de femmes mais n’a jamais vraiment aimé qu’Irene Adler.  
Elle n’a pas d’autre règle que de ne rien faire qui puisse nuire à elle-même en tant que personne ou à ses objectifs (et par extension aux petits groupes de mutants dont elle fait partie selon les moments). Et ce dans ses actions en général comme pour le badinage.  
Encore que sa notion de nuisance est assez variable...

On dit que Mystique est une garce et elle assume de l’être. Il y a quelques siècles environ qu’elle a cessé de se soucier du regard des autres (elle exagère : quelques décennies seulement) et personne ne sait si elle se soucie de son propre regard.  
Elle fait ce qu’elle a à faire pour atteindre l’objectif qu’elle s’est fixé. Elle n’est pas folle, elle ne fait rien gratuitement. C’est juste que son but et surtout ses méthodes ne cadrent pas avec ce qui est comunément accepté comme moral.

On dit par exemple qu’elle a égorgé des gens juste pour les voir saigner : elle affirme que c’est faux. Elle a supprimé des gens qui la menaçaient elle et les siens, et, bon, parfois elle s’est un peu laissée emporter en se débarrassant d’eux ; ça arrive.  
Mais elle laisse dire. Tant qu’on ne cherche pas directement à la tuer... Rien à battre de l’opinion publique, au point où elle en est !  
La seule personne dont elle recherchait l’approbation c’était Destiny et elle est morte depuis longtemps. Mais Destiny et elle étaient sur la même longueur d’ondes, elles travaillaient ensemble et s’il leur arrivait d’être en désaccord, elles confrontaient leurs points de vue et parvenaient à s’entendre sur la meilleur conduite à tenir pour servir leurs projets.

Mystique _a_ ses propres règles morales ; le plus grand bien de la mutanité auquel Magneto croit (ou croyait, selon qu’il soit mort ou vivant en ce moment selon les autorités officielles – elle n’est plus très au courant) versus le bien beaucoup plus égoïste de son petit groupe à elle, ça dépend des fois : parfois elle concilie les deux, parfois ça clashe. Elle s’est déjà soumise au service X-Factor pour le gouvernement, pour sauver sa peau : elle n’avait plus le choix. Mais elle a juré que jamais on ne la prendrait à bosser pour Xavier (même si... il est arrivé au cours du temps que sa résolution fluctue).

Pour mener à bien les missions qu’elle se fixe, Mystique n’a jamais hésité à se servir de son corps changeant pour séduire et manipuler ceux qu’il fallait, hommes... et femmes, humains ou mutants.

Elle flirte beaucoup. Mais sans aller vraiment au bout de ses avances. En tout cas pour l’amour elle n’a jamais vraiment été entièrement sincère depuis Irene.

Comment aimer inconditionnellement Forge par exemple, alors qu’il est vendu à ce pitre de Xavier ? Pourquoi prendre le risque de chercher à séduire Val Cooper quand c’est elle qui sert d’intermédiaire directe entre sa vie et les décisions du Pentagone ? elle n’imagine pas pouvoir la rendre folle amoureuse et la convaincre d’agir définitivement en sa faveur.  
(Eût-elle essayé, ça aurait plus facilement compromis ses plans que ça n’eut pu lui apporter une assurance en cas de coup dur. Mais parfois elle se dit que pour le fun, elle aurait pu. Rétrospectivement, elle constate qu’elle n’avait pas tellement à perdre à essayer. Pas beaucoup à gagner non plus, c’est vrai.)

Copiner avec Wolverine, ça ne porte pas à conséquence, au moins – de toute façon il n’y a jamais eu et il n’y aura sans doute jamais rien entre eux de sexuel ; aucun des deux n’est intéressé. Sabertooth, il y a longtemps qu’elle n’éprouve plus rien pour lui (sinon du dégoût) et il semble que ça soit réciproque.

Liée par rien du tout : ni loi civile ni loi martiale ni loi du cœur, elle est libre comme l’air. Ou presque. Les libertés dont elle a besoin, elle les prend de toute façon sans vergogne quand ça l’arrange.


End file.
